Ultruraura
Ultruraura (Alternate name being "Aura Soul") is a Djinn from Ultimoria, having appeared on the planet around 7,000 years prior, and is the youngest Primordial Deity to exist. As such, it's existence leads to many contradictions about it's true nature. It's considered a Primordial Deity, but at the same time is very young compared to the other three known to exist. At the same time, however, due to being a Primordial Deity, Ultruraura is considered a threat regardless of whose side your own, and regardless of what it's own affiliation actually is. This is due to the fact Primordial Deities are known to be ridiculously unpredictable in nature, and not very easy to keep controlled. Not much is currently known of Ultruraura, except for the fact it appears to have a connection to Dogma, since Dogma's humanoid form is named after it. In addition, it seems to exhibit the same omnishifting abilities as Granjia, in addition to being composed of the same type of matter in which not only those two Primordials are made of, but also composed of matter in which Kagubot is forged from. As such, Ultruraura is the highest threat currently on the Shiramu Inc. Black Ops Squadron, and is frequently monitored and studied in the Primordial Ocean. However, the problem is, it rarely seems to stay within the Primordial Ocean and almost always seem to be on the move..... Appearance Ultruraura partially resembles Dogma's upper half, but without the clawed knuckles, having a shorter neck, and a completely different shaped head. In addition, Ultraraura's eyes are numerous and only appear in a yellow color similar to Granjia. In addition, like Kagubot, it's most frequent colors seen on it's body are similar to the various purples the Kagubot has, but with the visual aesthetic of how Dogma's body colors look. In addition to having some similarities with Dogma, it also has access to 1,000 arms hidden around it, which if absolutely necessary, Ultruraura will utilize all 1,000 arms at once to showcase just how powerful Ultruraura is capable of being if it so pleases. Not much else about Ultruaura's physical looks are known, such as if the being possesses a lower body or not being the most common question. Then again, considering it's a Djinn, it may completely lack a lower half in favor of a wispy tail that trails behind it. Like with Dogma's humanoid form, not all of Ultruraura's arms require to be actually connected to it's actual body. As revealed at the end of the first story it appears in, Ultruraura is the embodiment of Pokemon's Fairy Type energies, and is a living entity based off of the powers of Arceus's Pixie Plate. In the particular canon the story takes place in, the Fairy Type was only a recent creation of Arceus, so Ultruraura was heavily witnessed by the native Pokemon of that world, or, rather, at minimum the main protagonist of the story. Apparently, the type of energy being that Ultruraura is can only been seen by Pokemon who are capable of learning the move Aura Sphere or Judgment by natural methods. Those who learn either move by anything outside of Leveling Up will not qualify to be able to properly see Ultruraura's existence at all. Abilities Ultruraura was only witnessed in action once, in which it displayed an uncanny resemblance to the Pokemon Hoopa in how it performed this particular attack. Summoning it's many arms, Ultruraura pummels the target with 2,000 punches, all the while directly behind the target, Ultruraura appears while pointing and laughing at the target, before teleporting back to where it originally was once the onslaught is over. There is a distinct possibility that Ultruraura may have some kind of connection to Hoopa, as unlike nearly every other Ultimorian, Ultruraura CAN enter the Pokemon Multiverse, something that has been deemed impossible by Grandis, since not even Dogma could successfully enter that Multiverse. Due to this, Grandis is seriously concerned over just WHAT Ultruraura is as a creature of some kind. As pointed out both above and below, in one AU fanfic of Pokemon, Aura Soul is the embodiment of the Fairy Type in Pokemon, to the point Fairy Types did not "properly" exist until it sacrificed part of it's own life to create the Pixie Plate in which Arceus uses. According to Arceus and Lucario, Aura Soul resembles a Draconic being glowing a bright flow of colors, both to represent the colorful beauty of the Fairy Type, and the fact Fairy Types are designed with the intent of slaying Dragon Type Pokemon. Judging by Aura Soul's backstory in the same fanfic, it is heavily implied that at least 16 other Aura Souls exist for the other plates that Arceus has possession of, due to the fact that this particular Aura Soul is the living embodiment of the Pixie Plate, meaning any other Aura Souls to exist in the same universe as this one would very likely represent the other Pokemon Types that exist. Whether or not one would also exist for Normal Type is unknown, but it's most likely not the case considering Arceus alone is Normal Type by default, so presumably takes on whatever role a Normal Type Aura Soul would've had to begin with. Story Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The First Rescuer Lucario, the lone main hero of the story, encounters many creatures which resemble Pokemon but have a black aura to them, as in, shadowy beings in looks rather than Shadow Pokemon. Lucario, in seek of an answer, taps deep into his mind with his own Aura Vision to see if he can meditate and find the answer to his problems. In the process, he's guided towards a location called "Spiral Sanctuary", in which Lucario travels there and meets Arceus, who was awaiting him the whole time ever since Lucario learned of the location. Arceus, in the process of forging himself a new plate (Pixie Plate for Fairy Types), has difficulty containing a being of Fairy Type energy which Arceus dubs "Aura Soul". However, at the same time, he states that none of what is happening is the fault of Aura Soul. Aura Soul is actually trying to help solve the problem, but had been imprisoned by a shadowy version of itself which is pretending to be Aura Soul. Lucario, thanks to Arceus, is warped to the doppelganger's location and defeats the entity "Mirror Soul" and frees Aura Soul. Aura Soul, in response, is slowly dying, but has a way to fix itself. By giving it's own powers to Arceus to forge the Pixie Plate, Arceus revives Aura Soul in eternal gratitude, as Aura Soul leaves unnoticed. Arceus knows that Aura Soul is now alive again, but knows Aura Soul has it's own priorities, so couldn't stay long enough to say anything more than a thank you. When asked by Lucario just what kind of Pokemon Aura Soul is, Arceus states Aura Soul is not a Pokemon, but rather, the embodiment of Fairy Type's own powers, meaning in this particular canon, Aura Soul is the first Fairy Type to have existed, and the shady Pokemon seen earlier in the fanfic are corrupted Pokemon that are later known to be Fairy Types either from Gens I-III, or from Gen IV onward. As a result, the same shadow creatures are transformed into the Pokemon they were meant to be in the first place, and all is normal once more. Category:Anti Hero Category:Genius Category:Heroes by genre Category:Gender-Confused Heroes Category:Omnipotents Category:Dragons Category:Gods/Deities Category:Eldritch Abomination Category:Creatures Category:Imaginary Creatures Category:Djinns Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Good Darkness Category:Good vs. Good Category:On & off heroes Category:Fanfiction Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Heroes by Power Category:Heroes by Type Category:Heroes by personality Category:Heroes by Weapon Choice Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Ghosts Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Misunderstood Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Legends Category:Bombers Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters